


Kintsukuroi

by keylimepie



Series: Gabriel Bingo '19 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Anal Sex, First Time, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Gabriel, Sam Winchester Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Gabriel is helping Sam hunt while he works on building his grace back up after all the awful stuff that has happened to him, but when a hunt goes badly, it's hard to deal with being a de-powered archangel. Things are looking very bad for Sam, will Gabriel figure out what to do in time? And will he manage to keep his huge crush a secret?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the "Hurt Sam" square on Gabriel Bingo!

"C'mon kiddo, don’t do this to me,” Gabriel said. “Not again; I can’t lose you again.” He knelt on the filthy concrete floor of a busted-up warehouse building, at Sam’s side. Sunlight slanted in through broken windows and cracks in the walls, lighting up the place here and there. The spot where Sam had fallen, where the damn wraith had shoved him from the upper balcony, was bathed in sunlight. Gabriel tried to find a joke, some little quip to lighten the mood. But he couldn’t bring himself to joke about it. He felt like everything in his chest was constricting and twisting, further reminder that his grace was barely a whisper at this point, and he was terrified that Sam was about to go into the light, quite literally. 

Blood bubbled at the corner of Sam’s mouth as he exhaled, and Gabriel’s hands shook as they smoothed over his face, his shoulders, his chest. His palm against Sam’s forehead, he once again tried pouring healing energy into him. But he couldn’t even sense what was broken in Sam’s fragile human body, nevermind do anything to knit the cells back together. Gabriel sniffed back a sob. 

“S-sorry,” Sam said. He was breathing rapidly, every breath thin and painful. “Gabe, shhh, it’s not your fault.” 

“I should be able to help you,” Gabe whined, carding his fingers through Sam’s hair. His fingers came away bloody; he wasn’t even sure where all this blood was coming from. “Some archangel I am. I keep failing you.” 

How he wished he’d saved his healing energy for Sam! He’d been building up his grace in the weeks since they’d returned from the other world, but it was a slow process. And then he’d used up the tiny bit to heal those kids that they’d rescued from the wraith. It had seemed worth it for the awed look on Sam’s face. And then he’d watched the kids from the window as they’d grabbed their bikes and ridden away from the old warehouse, and he’d felt it too. Rescuing the innocent from evil felt pretty good. And he didn’t regret it exactly, but he desperately wished that he’d saved that power to save Sam’s life instead, because it seemed that that tiny bit had been all he had. 

“It’s been good… h-hunting with you,” Sam said. He coughed, then groaned at the pain that brought. “Being your friend. You’re good, you’re so good. You need to know-” he broke off for another painful cough. 

“Sam, take it easy. You just- you need to hang on, okay? Jack should be here any second now. He’ll be able to fix you up even though I can’t. But you have to hold on for him to get here, do you hear me? Sam?” 

“Trying, Gabe.” His words were breathy, barely audible. His lips were tinged grayish, Gabriel didn’t like that at all. He knew that was bad. Cas and Jack were assisting Dean on another hunt several states away, but surely Jack had heard their prayers and would be able to get away and fly himself here any moment? What were the odds that the three of them had gotten into an even worse predicament and Jack just wouldn’t make it in time? 

Sam licked his lips and winced, struggling to speak again. Gabriel leaned closer, partly to make it easier for him, but also to feel his breath against his face for the tiny bit of reassurance. “You, Gabe. Not a failure, not a disappointment. Not to me. Brave. Strong.” Sam’s eyes had gotten dull, that bright light already dimming. Gabriel blinked a few tears away. 

“Stay. With. Me,” he demanded. “I love you, Sam. Don’t go. Don’t leave me,” he begged plaintively. And he was stupid, so stupid. How could he say that, now of all times? He’d never dared go beyond the flirting and the suggestive comments. And every time it seemed like Sam might maybe be returning his flirtation, he’d backed off quickly, because he was just too afraid to let the guy know how he felt. How serious, how deep this thing was on his part. And now that it was nearly too late, here he was telling him? 

Might as well go for broke, he thought. Gabriel touched his lips to Sam’s chilled, gray, blood-flecked ones. There was the tiniest hint of a breath against Gabriel’s mouth, and then Sam’s chest was making an awful sound, and no more breath came out. Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, digging frantically into himself for something, anything, that he could pour in and keep Sam breathing. 

And suddenly there was a painful tearing deep within Gabriel’s grace. A fragment pulled free and flowed into Sam’s chest, and Gabriel could feel the ribs straightening themselves and knitting back together, the holes in his lungs mending, the blood moving back into the veins, where it belonged. Other injuries that Gabriel had been barely aware of; the broken leg, the concussion, hairline cracks in his bones, the horrific bruising of internal organs, all was repairing itself. Sam inhaled a deep, deep breath, and his eyes flew open. 

Gabriel helped Sam sit up, both of them looking at each other in a daze. Gabriel felt strangely hollow. He was painfully aware of the missing part of himself, like a limb had been amputated. But at the same time, he could still feel it in Sam. It had not behaved like the healing energy that he would typically tap into from his power; doing the work and then dissipating. 

“How do you feel?” Gabriel asked nervously. 

“You love me?” Sam said in astonishment. “Did you mean that?” 

“Oh shit, are we going to talk about this now?” Gabriel fought the urge to pull away. But he was holding Sam in his arms, and that felt really good, even if this conversation was terrifying. “Yeah, okay, I do. I’m sorry, Sam, I never would have said if you hadn’t been-” 

Sam huffed. He looked angry. “I can’t believe I had to almost die to get your attention. Twice!” And then, before Gabriel knew what was happening, Sam was kissing him. Much, much better than the ‘hey you’re almost dead’ kiss. Sam’s mouth was warm and frantic and alive, and even with the faint taste of blood it was a really good kiss. And his heart was thudding, and his lungs gasped in as they broke the kiss off, and then Gabriel realized that it wasn’t his lungs and heart, it was Sam’s. It was all very confusing. 

“Oh shit.” Gabriel said, which was a weird way to follow up a fantastic first kiss. “Oh, I am so sorry, kiddo. I think I did something that’s… technically not possible. I didn’t mean it, Sam.” 

Sam brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. “What? What is it?” he said, all concern and tenderness. 

“You were dying, you might have been mostly dead. You stopped breathing and-” 

“Uh, yeah, I remember the whole thing. You told me that you loved me and you kissed me, and I wished we had more time and-” 

“I put myself in you!” Gabriel exclaimed. 

“Um. You.. um, what?” Sam shook his head. 

“Okay, so angelic grace is really complicated. I have no actual power right now to do things, but I still have the essence of who I am. That part of our grace is akin to your souls - really it’s the prototype to them. And I guess that I was upset enough that I used _that_ to fix you. Only it’s more like… I poured it into the cracks and that’s what you’re stuck together with.” 

“Your grace is in me?” 

“Basically. A little bit, not much.” 

“But you’re not possessing me. Obviously. And… but… how? I never gave consent.” 

“I am so, so sorry Sam.” Gabriel hung his head. “It’s a shameful violation.” 

“No, Gabriel, no I’m not angry. Hey, hey, it’s okay.” He caught Gabriel’s chin and tilted his face upward, smoothing his thumb over his cheek. “If we had had the time for you to ask, I would have said yes. I didn’t want to die. And I trust you.” His fingers trailed across Gabriel’s cheek, and into his hair, playing with the strands. “Retroactive consent granted. And once I’m healed, you can just… pull yourself back together?” 

“Heh,” Gabriel said mirthlessly. “About that…” 

“Oh crap! Are you permanently broken because of this?” The concerned frown was back. 

“That part of my grace that you have, um, I can’t get it back... If I pulled it out of you… it would be bad. Bad for you. I’m afraid that it’s a permanent fixture, Sam.” 

“But are you okay?” 

“Me? Pfft. I’ll never miss it. It’s like… like having nine toes.” Sam looked relieved. 

“So.” His eyes twinkled mischievously. “So... I have part of you in me.” 

“Um, yeah Sam, thought we explained th-” 

“Maybe we could see about getting part of me in you?” Sam dropped his eyes then looked up. 

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up as it clicked. “Ooh, brilliant use of pick-up line. I’m impressed.” 

Sam chuckled. “Couldn’t let that one go to waste. But, um… on a more serious note… for the record… I love you, too.” With mutual unspoken agreement, they leaned in and kissed hungrily. Gabriel moved to straddle Sam’s thighs and cupped one hand around the back of his neck. Sam slid his arms around Gabe’s waist, pulling him close as their mouths moved together and their tongues tasted each other. 

Gabriel’s other hand pressed against Sam’s chest, still marvelling at the feel of his lungs drawing breath and his heart beating. Now he could feel the tiny echo of himself there, too. He still didn’t understand entirely what had happened, but Sam was alive and loved him and was kissing him and apparently he was pretty into it too, because- 

And then there was a sound of wingbeats. They broke off the kiss in a startled panic, and looked up into the face of a very confused young nephilim. 

“Uncle Gabe! You said Sam was dying! Are you giving him CPR? I don’t think you’re doing that right.” 

“No, Jack, I don’t think that’s-” Cas said, peering over Jack’s shoulder. 

“Dude, seriously?!” Dean exclaimed from Jack’s other shoulder. 

“There is a very good explanation for this,” Gabriel said, reluctantly pulling himself free from Sam. They exchanged a sheepish look as they stood up and composed themselves. 

“Sex pollen?” Castiel guessed. “Are you under a, uh, fornicate or die spell?” He stepped in front of Jack. 

“No! Jesus!” Sam exclaimed. “We’re in love, we’re-” 

Dean made a choking sound. 

“Why did you pray to me that Sam was dying and that you couldn’t heal him?” Jack asked. “We were very worried.” 

“I was. I almost didn’t make it,” Sam said quietly. 

Dean’s head snapped up. “Then how-” 

Castiel gasped. He looked from Gabriel to Sam. 

“That obvious?” Gabriel asked nervously. 

“Someone better tell me what’s going on before I punch short stack in the face on general principle.” Dean grumbled. 

Sam’s face clouded over. He glared at Dean and stepped in front of Gabriel. 

Castiel touched Dean’s shoulder in a placating gesture. “They’re bonded. Well, partially. Gabriel bonded himself to Sam to heal him, though he did it rather inelegantly, and there is not an answering bond from Sam, which I suppose may not be technically possible.” He looked at Dean wistfully and squeezed his shoulder, on the spot where he’d placed his handprint all those years ago. 

“I see,” Dean said, although he really didn’t think that he did. 

“So Sam is going to be okay, and they are courting? Dating? Uncle Gabe, have you guys ha-” 

“Yes Jack it appears that everyone is fine,” Castiel said brusquely. “We’d better go back and clean up the mess we left behind and pack the car. We’ll see you two back at the bunker.” 

“Goodbye!” Jack said cheerfully, grabbing Dean and Cas’s shoulders. They flew away as quickly as they’d come. 

“...well that was…” 

“...yeah,” Sam agreed. He reached for Gabriel’s hand and gave it a squeeze. It felt so warm and alive and strong, and Gabriel linked his fingers through Sam’s. He tilted his head up and looked into Sam’s eyes. He’d never tire of watching the colors shift, nor of the soft way Sam looked at him. 

“We should finish up, too,” Sam said. He leaned down to brush their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. “Love you.” 

“I love you, too, Samshine.” 

Somehow, they managed to tear away from each other and finish the work of cleaning up from the hunt, gathering up their equipment, and loading it into the car and begin the drive home. As they pulled away from the building, Sam reached over to hold Gabriel’s hand, and Gabriel could feel the little quickening of his pulse and the rush of excitement. In a few days they’d be back at the bunker, no doubt subject to more grilling from their brothers and the kid and, oh jeez, Sam’s mother, but for right now there was the road and each other. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey guess what turned into a multichapter thing with an even higher rating! What can I say, stuff happens. I don't think I'm quite done yet.

They drove for hours with their hands clasped on the seat between them. They talked almost the entire time; mostly just the same as they had during these many weeks, friendly banter and deep conversations about anything and everything. Everything except what had just happened back there. Sam snuck glimpses of Gabriel now and then, when the road was boring and he could afford to look away for a moment. Gabriel, on the other hand, watched Sam nearly constantly. He was so beautiful framed by the pink and orange of the setting sun, how could he not stare? 

“We should stop to eat soon,” Gabriel said, rubbing the back of Sam’s hand with his thumb. 

"We should stop for the night,” Sam said. “We’re still seven hours from home. I don’t want to drive all night.” Sam’s fingertips traced over the back of Gabriel’s hand in a way that felt like a promise, and a shiver passed through Gabriel. 

Another ten miles of highway passed before they came to an exit with a sizeable assortment of hotels, truck stops, and other stores and things spreading out in the distance. Sam drove into a large parking lot that contained a few chain restaurants and a strip mall. “What do you feel like, Italian maybe?” 

“I could murder a few dozen breadsticks,” Gabriel agreed. “And definitely a chocolate lasagna.” 

They approached the doors of the kitschy Italianesque restaurant, and Sam used his extra long stride to get to the door in time to hold it for Gabriel. It was an awkward attempt at a romantic gesture, and Gabriel could feel the nervous energy radiating from Sam as he passed through the door. He gave him a reassuring smile, and Sam’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. Just a subtle little touch, reinforcing their new connection. 

The hostess smiled knowingly and lead them to a table in the back, just beyond the tiled fountain. There were few other diners in the restaurant at all, just a handful of tables toward the front, far from them. 

“This is kinda cozy and romantique, n’est-ce pas?” Gabriel said, looking around. 

Sam reached across the table for his hands. “Yeah. It’s nice. Nice being here with you, like this.” Their eyes met and they held the gaze until the waitress approached and Sam dropped his hand and awkwardly picked up the menu. Gabriel glanced at Sam’s blushing cheeks and realized that he was feeling an echo of that flustered, embarrassment that must be coming from Sam. Gabriel was feeling no such thing himself so it made for a strange comparison, but good practice at keeping his own feelings separate from Sam’s. 

They ordered cocktails and appetizers, and over the course of the meal they shifted from light banter to flirty. By the time Gabriel was licking the last of the chocolate from his dessert fork, Sam was openly ogling the performance, and Gabriel could feel the pulse of interest. He flagged the waitress down for the check as soon as he could. 

* 

Sam stopped in front of the motel office and cut the engine. “So, uh. I don’t want to be presumptuous, but…” 

“You want to know whether to get a double or a single.” Sam nodded. Gabriel angled his body toward him and reached up to stroke his cheek. “I want to go to bed with you, Sam,” he said softly. “However you’ll have me. Cuddling or… more.” 

“Oh- okay then. Yes, I- me too.” Sam leaned down and kissed him gently, then pulled away and got out of the car. He was soon sliding back in the seat, dangling a key from trembling fingers. 

Gabriel opened the motel room door and flipped the lightswitch. To their right was a king-sized bed, flanked by two nightstands. To the left, a dresser with the TV, a table and two chairs, and a mini fridge. Sam walked through to the opposite wall and dropped his duffel bag onto the luggage stand under the closet shelves. He dug through his bag. The nervous excitement poured off him in waves. 

“I’m going to get a shower,” he said. 

“Gotcha,” Gabriel said, flopping onto the bed. He raised his hand to snap, but remembered his lack of grace, and reached for the remote instead. “I’ll be here.” 

Gabriel was almost through an episode of Gilligan’s Island when Sam emerged from the bathroom, clad in just a towel around his waist. His wet hair was slicked back and dripping tiny rivers of water onto his shoulders and down his chest. One hand was fisted at the closure of the towel. He swallowed hard and looked at Gabriel, who was lying on his stomach, with his chin propped in his hands and his bare feet up in the air. Gabriel could feel his pulse quickening, and Sam’s as well. He rolled over on his side, patting the space next to him. 

“Hey,” Sam said. He approached slowly, never taking his eyes from Gabriel. 

“Hey yourself,” Gabriel replied lightly. “C’mere.” The bed dipped as Sam knelt on the side, and then Gabriel was on his back and Sam was on top of him and they were kissing again. He tasted like mint toothpaste and his lips were perfect and he was making little noises in his throat and oh, damn, he was so hard already. Gabriel had both hands on his waist, fingernails digging on just slightly. The sensation of both sides of everything that was happening was both overwhelming and beginning to feel familiar. Sam’s nervousness had all but melted away, now it was all desire and affection and excitement. Gabriel could work with that. 

“Do you want this?” Sam murmured against his cheek. “I do, but everything is happening so fast and I want to know if it’s okay with you.” 

“Yes, yes, please. Please get those hands on me, gorgeous.” He tilted his head back as Sam brought his lips down to his throat, kissing and sucking at his pulse point, down to his collarbone. His shirt was in the way, and Sam quickly started undoing the buttons, baring more and more of his chest, kissing and sucking his way down as he went. Gabriel was going to have an impressive line of hickeys; Sam was fierce with the suction. He groaned at the thought and thrust against him, seeking friction. 

Sam grinned down at him. Oh, that naughty grin, so much promise in those eyes. He had Gabriel’s shirt open all the way down the front now and was nibbling a line around his belly button. He stroked his hand down, smoothly palming down to Gabriel’s waistband, and settled his fingers on the snap of his jeans. And paused there. His eyes flicked over the obvious bulge waiting for him there. “Can’t wait to get these off you, angel,” Sam murmured. His thumb stroked the skin just above the fabric. 

“So why are you waiting?” he panted. Sam’s fingers felt so good on his skin, teasing over his stomach. 

“Well I like what this is doing to you, too.” Sam dipped his tongue into Gabriel’s belly button and Gabriel whimpered. 

“Unnnngh,” he groaned. “Yeah, so do I.” 

“You’ll tell me if you don’t like anything? Or if you just want to slow down?” Sam said. His lips grazed the trail of hair below his bellybutton now, his breath hot on Gabriel’s skin. 

“I will. I will, Sam, promise.” 

Sam’s hands shook as he unfastened Gabriel’s pants and slid them off his body. “Oh Gabe, you’re gorgeous,” he sighed. His hands traced the curves of Gabriel’s hips, down his thighs, relishing the scratch of hair against his palms, and cupped his knees. 

“So… you can feel what I’m doing to you and also… you can feel what I feel?” Sam asked. 

“Kind of. Like an echo. Not… I can’t read your mind or feel every emotion. It’s like ripples in a pond. It’s stronger when you’re feeling stronger things. And when you’re close to me. And maybe- maybe when it’s about me? Still working it out.” 

“But why can’t I feel you?” Sam asked. “Cas said this wasn’t balanced. What-” 

“We’re going to talk about my brother now?” Gabriel made a face and sat up a little. 

“No- yes- I just- I just need to know.” Sam stroked a hand over his knee and up his thigh, soothing. 

“Humans don’t work that way, sugar. That’s all. If you’d been an angel we could have exchanged grace. It’s not a big deal.” 

“I hate to have taken from you without giving,” Sam said. 

“There are other things you could be giving me right now, if you’re so inclined,” Gabriel said pointedly. He’d been afraid that the moment was ruined, perhaps this wasn’t going to happen now as the conversation had shifted serious. But Sam gazed at him hungrily and shifted to lay between his legs and suddenly they were back in the game. Gabriel held his breath with anticipation as Sam wrapped those long, gorgeous fingers around his cock and brought his lips to the head. 

He started with a kiss, quickly darting his tongue out to lick the beads of precome from the slit. Gabriel moaned, and Sam’s tongue continued to taste and lick all around Gabriel’s cock, around in circles, up and down his shaft in stripes, exploring all over, taking stock as if trying to map him out with his tongue. And then he sucked it into his mouth and began to move up and down. His damp hair brushed Gabriel’s skin as he moved, and Gabriel’s hands went to it to brush it back and stroke his fingers through it so he could watch Sam’s face. 

Eventually Sam’s hands started to move around, stroking his thighs and stomach, and then, tentatively, his balls. He seemed a little nervous to hold them, but Gabriel brought his knees up and outward, giving him more of an invitation, and Sam began to roll and squeeze them in his hands. “That’s so good… so good, baby. Yes, that’s- oh!” he gasped out as Sam’s fingers, probably inadvertently, brushed against his hole. “Oh, I like that, sugar,” he added encouragingly. Sam stroked a fingertip across it again, shyly but a little more determined. “That’s so good. Sam, you could. Um. If you want to. Do you have any lube?” 

Sam popped off. “No. It’s not something I tend to carry around.” He kissed Gabriel’s thigh. “We can just… do other stuff, I guess. Sorry,” he added sheepishly. 

“Oh, I have no doubt that whatever we do together is gonna be mindblowing, but I really want you inside of me like you would not believe. There has to be- aha!” And he was scooting off the bed, over to the table near the door, and rustling the paper bag that they’d brought in from the car with their breakfast leftovers. He dumped a handful of tiny plastic containers on the bed. 

“Grape jelly?” Sam said skeptically. 

“No! Not the jelly, the butter!” Gabriel sorted the packets quickly, shoving the jelly off the bed. “I mean, I could think of uses for the jelly too, but…” 

“Butter. It’s not even actual butter, it’s margarine. Cheap diner margarine, do you even know what’s in that?” He wrinkled his nose. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care, but I know what it’s going to be in,” Gabriel retorted. “This is no time for your hipster foodie snobbery, Sam.” 

“You’re right, you’re right. Sorry, I- oh!” He gasped with a spike of lust as Gabriel sprawled back on the bed and pulled his legs up and apart again in obvious invitation. Sam licked his lips and reached for one of the butter packets. The first greasy slide of his fingertips felt amazing and Gabriel groaned, and then Sam was sliding a finger in, achingly slow. His other hand was splayed across Gabriel’s stomach, fingertips stroking his skin slowly. “Am I doing this right?” he murmured. “Does it feel good?” 

“Feels really good, sugar,” Gabriel assured him. “You could put two in.” Sam obliged, and Gabriel groaned as Sam’s long fingers prodded in even deeper. “Fuck, fuck, yes, that is amazing. Amazing, ah, Sam, oh you are so good.” He clutched at the sheets and thrust against Sam’s fingers. With encouragement from Gabriel’s moans and gasps of pleasure, Sam stretched and moved his fingers around. It didn’t take him long to find that spot inside and keep probing it, making the feeling so intense until Gabriel was begging. “Please, get in me. Sam, my love. Give it to me.” 

Sam pulled his fingers free and wiped the excess grease on his cock, whimpering a little at the contact. He looked at Gabriel, spread out on the bed in front of him. “You look so good,” he whispered. “I love you, Gabe.” 

Gabriel stroked his fingertips up Sam’s thigh. “Love you too, Sam. C’mere and kiss me.” He reached imploringly, and Sam crawled over him and leaned his face down for a kiss. As they kissed, Sam leaned closer and closer until his body rested against Gabriel’s, their skin in delicious contact everywhere. Gabriel wiggled eagerly against him, bringing their cocks together in a way that had Sam making desperate noises and kissing more deeply. It was good, the deep kissing and the unhurried slow friction of them together, but they soon wanted more. 

Gabriel reached down to guide Sam’s cock toward his waiting hole. Sam buried his face in Gabe’s neck, overwhelmed with the intensity as he pushed the tip in carefully. Gabriel could feel it too, echos of the sensation of fucking into tight heat, a little disorienting but with some effort he could concentrate on what was happening. He wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and clutched at his shoulders. 

“‘S this good?” Sam asked. He was thrusting slowly, carefully. He trailed his lips across Gabriel’s cheek and the corner of his mouth, pressing a sloppy kiss there. 

“Yes, uhhn, you can give me more. More, harder. Oooh, that’s it. How- how is- you-” he stuttered, losing the ability to vocalize sensibly as Sam picked up the pace. 

“You feel so good,” Sam said in a husky whisper. “Oh, sweetheart, it’s so good inside you.” His hands moved over Gabriel’s body, touching and caressing everywhere. As he reached his thighs, he hooked his hands under them and hiked them up, pulling Gabriel’s feet up onto his shoulders. 

Gabriel let out a mewling cry at the change of angle as Sam thrust deeper into him. “Right there, right there, Sam, Sam, baby I am so close.” Every thrust was hitting that sweet spot perfectly, sending shockwaves of tingles through him. 

“Should I, um…” Sam reached toward Gabriel’s cock. 

“Yessss, touch me Sam,” he hissed as Sam’s hand closed around him. Gabriel’s whimpers became more frantic and desperate as Sam jerked him. With his other hand, Sam held tightly onto his hip, his fingertips bruising into his skin. Sweat dripped down from Sam’s face, falling onto Gabriel’s torso in salty drops. Gabriel felt absolutely wrecked beneath him, flushed and writhing, his eyes squeezed shut. Sam’s hand was stroking him faster and faster, and with a shout, Gabriel came and spilled over his hand, cum arching up and splatting himself in the chest. Sam moaned and thrust in again, two, three more times and then he was spilling inside Gabriel in a hot rush, whimpering Gabriel’s name over and over again. 

They disentangled only enough to allow Sam to collapse onto the bed next to him, and tangled themselves together again, pressing close together in a sticky, sweaty mess. Sam wrapped his long, strong arms around Gabriel and pulled him in, and Gabriel rested his cheek against Sam’s chest and felt his heart thud against him. 

“I love you,” Sam whispered. “I wish I could give you part of me.” 

“Think you just gave me a pretty enormous part of you,” Gabriel said hoarsely. 

Sam snorted. “Seriously, though.” 

“I know, I know. But like I said. Humans. And it’s okay, more than okay. Just… you and me, being a thing together, way more than I’d thought I’d get. I can do this forever with you.” 

Sam’s arms tightened. “Okay so… human, I don’t have grace, obviously. But… what about my soul? Is there a way I can give you part-” 

“Sam, no!” Gabriel gasped. He shifted around to look at Sam’s face. “You big dummy. There’s no way- you cannot. Not safe, you could shatter! Absolutely crumble into-” his voice hitched, dangerously close to a sob. “Just stop with this, okay?” He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s lips. 

“I’ll shut up about it now,” Sam said, chagrined. He took a deep breath and tried to smooth out the tension on his face, though his eyes still seemed distracted. Gabriel wriggled closer to him and kissed him again, slower and softer, and neither spoke of the subject again as cuddling lead into a shared shower and then blissful sleep wrapped up around each other again. 


End file.
